I'll Sing for You
by Dragfilia
Summary: Natsu is the lead singer inFairy Tail's new Band the Dragon Slayers. they are currently on their world tour and when they perform in New York they litterally run into a couple of cute girls. What willbecome of this new friendship? And what will Natsu do when he gets a new songwriter? nalu, galev, Jerza, ect. I do not own FairytIL. :D PLEASE READ!


**New story! I hope you enjoy and I do not own Fairy tail.**

Chapter1

Natsu POV

It was late in the evening. I was waiting backstage as the fans cheered, talked, and started seating themselves. The lights were still out on the stage so I peeked my head around the corner to get a look at the audience.

There were people pouring in from each door. It became so full that some people had to stand while they waited. I was surprised. I didn't think this many people would show up. I mean, it's only my 5th concert since me and a few friends were offered this position in Fairy tail as their main band.

In case you didn't hear, Fairy tail is a very popular radio station. They broadcast the weather, they sponsor nascar races, they have the normal radio, talk shows, they sponsor bands, and even sell their own books. They only sponsor one group band though, and that would be mine.

I'm the lead singer. My friend Grey is backup and guitar, Gajeel drums, Loki is key board along with backup, and Jellal is on the other Guitar. We don't always play the music ourselves, but it's always of our own creation, we just put it on a cd.

On the front of every album is our band name. The Dragon Slayers. I came up with the name.

We received our que as the announcer welcomed us."Ladies and gentlemen! We now welcome Natsu Dragneel and his band, The Dragon Slayers!" with that we hurried on stage and began to play. The lights came on a dim yellowish gold that seemed to shimmer along with the small amount of fog the fog machines gave off a second ago.

"Hey guys! We hope you have a great time tonight!" I yelled over the cheering as we began to play.

(Call Your Name by Chris Daughtry)

"You never said, you never said, you never said that it would be this hard  
>Love is meant to be forever, now or never seems to discard<br>There's gotta be a better way for me to say  
>What's on my heart without leaving scars<br>So can you hear me when I call your name?

And when you fall apart am I the reason for your endless sorrow?  
>There's so much to be said<br>And with a broken heart your walls can only go down but so low  
>Can you hear me when I call your name?<br>When I call your name

Complicated situations are the makings of all that's wrong  
>And I've been standing in the river of deliverance way too long<br>There's gotta be a better way for me to say  
>What's on my heart without leaving scars<br>So can you hear me when I call your name?  
>So can you hear me when I call your name?<p>

And when you fall apart am I the reason for your endless sorrow?  
>There's so much to be said<br>And with a broken heart your walls can only go down but so low  
>Can you hear me when I call your name?<p>

You never said, you never said, you never said, you never said  
>When I call your name(Grey)<br>You never said, you never said, you never said, you never said  
>When I call your name(Grey)<p>

And when you fall apart am I the reason for your endless sorrow?  
>There's so much to be said<br>And with a broken heart your walls can only go down but so low  
>Can you hear me when I call your name?<p>

And when you fall apart am I the reason for your endless sorrow?  
>There's so much to be said<br>And with a broken heart your walls can only go down but so low  
>Can you hear me when I call your name?" I heard Grey strum the last chord and prepared myself for the next song. The crowd cheered as the lights turned blue and white.<p>

The next song began to play.(18 years. Daughtry)

"Sit down with an old friend  
>Like time it never stopped<br>From the cradle to the coffin  
>We drink until we drop<br>Yeah, we grew up on the same street  
>A small town under the hill, yeah<br>But dreams get lost and buried down  
>Deep inside the soil there, yeah<p>

All day all night  
>Keep pressing rewind<br>All day all night  
>I remember<br>All day all night  
>Keep pressing rewind<br>All day all night  
>I remember<p>

We were young, we were wild  
>We were halfway free<br>We were kids on the run  
>On a dead-end street<br>Looking back in the rear view mirror  
>You know the view used to be much clearer<br>But we'll laugh and we'll cry  
>Till there's no more tears<br>And tonight can we just hold on to those 18 years  
>18 years<p>

Some ran down the highway  
>To chase away their ghosts<br>Some are frozen in the same place  
>This time inside their bones<br>Remember throwing TVs off the overpass onto the tracks, yeah  
>But the trains roll on through the small town and never looked back, yeah<p>

All day all night  
>Keep pressing rewind<br>All day all night  
>I remember<br>All day all night  
>Keep pressing rewind<br>All day  
>Tell me do you remember<p>

We were young, we were wild  
>We were halfway free<br>We were kids on the run  
>On a dead-end street<br>Looking back in the rear view mirror  
>You know the view used to be much clearer<br>But we'll laugh and we'll cry  
>Till there's no more tears<br>And tonight can we just hold on to those 18 years  
>18 years<p>

Yeah, we just hold on  
>Yeah, we just hold on<br>Yeah, we just hold on  
>On those 18 years<br>Yeah, we just hold on  
>Yeah, we just hold on<br>Yeah, we just hold on  
>18 years<br>18 years, yeah

We were young, we were wild  
>We were halfway free<br>We were kids on the run  
>On a dead-end street<br>We were building a bridge  
>Out of broken dreams<br>We were crashing like cars  
>When we were 18<p>

We were young, we were wild  
>We were halfway free<br>We were kids on the run  
>On a dead-end street<br>Looking back in the rear view mirror  
>You know the view used to be much clearer<br>But we'll laugh and we'll cry  
>Till there's no more tears<br>And tonight, can we just hold on to those 18 years

Can we just hold on  
>Can we just hold on<br>Can we just hold on  
>On those 18 years<br>Can we just hold on  
>Can we just hold on<br>Can we just hold on  
>Those 18 years" When we stopped that song I took the opportunity to take a breath before the next song started.( long live rock and roll by Daughtry)<p>

"Well I was born  
>The year that disco died<br>And U2 was in high school  
>Thank the Lord that they survived<br>Got my first taste, on a Seger '45  
>And since that Kiss I rocked out<br>All day and partied every night

We still argue about who's better  
>Elton John or Billy Joel<br>We still wonder if Kurt really  
>Wrote the song she sang in Hole<br>No we'll never stop believing  
>That's the Journey of our lives<br>So won't you help me Pour Some Sugar  
>On these memories tonight?<p>

Sing it  
>Long live rock<br>Long live roll  
>Long live big guitars and music for the soul<br>Sayin'  
>Don't give up, don't grow old<br>Long live crazy nights and records made of gold  
>Long live rock and roll<p>

Summer of '96, I got my first guitar  
>I played it till my fingers said,<br>"You're gonna be a star."  
>Grunge was everything, at least it was to me<br>A Marshall in my Chevy Sprint  
>Just winding down a dream<p>

We still argue about who's better  
>Motley Crue or GNR<br>We still can't believe Van Halen  
>Turned into Van Hagar<br>Now the record shops are gone for good  
>And no one seems to care<br>But me and you and all our friends  
>Keep Living On That Prayer<p>

Sing it  
>Long live rock<br>Long live roll  
>Long live big guitars and music for the soul<br>Sayin'  
>Don't give up, don't grow old<br>Long live crazy nights and records made of gold  
>Long live rock and roll<p>

Went to bed in Cleveland  
>Woke up in Tennessee<br>No matter where I'll roll tonight  
>I'm chasing history<p>

We still argue about who's better  
>The Beatles or The Stones<br>They're forever 27  
>Jimi, Janis, Brian Jones<br>And we stand here in their memory  
>'Cause their songs, they still survive<br>So throw your lighters up  
>And, darling, sing with me tonight<p>

Come on

Long live rock  
>Long live roll<br>Long live big guitars and music for the soul  
>Sayin'<br>Don't give up, don't grow old  
>Long live crazy nights and records made of gold<br>Long live rock and roll

Long live rock  
>Long live roll<br>Long live big guitars and music for the soul  
>Sing it<br>Don't give up, don't grow old  
>Long live crazy nights and records made of gold<p>

Long live rock and roll" ' one more!' I thought to myself as I was becoming quite out of breath.( All These Lives. By Daughtry)

"Doesn't come down when she calls,  
>"It's time for breakfast."<br>Momma can't get down those halls  
>Fast enough to see<br>Glass is sprayed across the floor  
>From the broken window.<br>She can't breathe anymore.  
>Can't deny what we know.<p>

They're gonna find you, just believe.  
>You're not a person; you're a disease.<p>

All these lives that you've been taking,  
>Deep inside, my heart is breaking.<br>Broken homes from separation.  
>Don't you know it's violation?<br>It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
>Never gonna let you take my world from me.<br>The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
>But you ain't comin' in.<br>You ain't comin' in.

Posters hung on building walls  
>Of missing faces.<br>Months go by without the cause,  
>The clues, or traces.<p>

They're gonna find you, just believe.  
>You're not a person; you're a disease.<p>

All these lives that you've been taking,  
>Deep inside, my heart is breaking.<br>Broken homes from separation.  
>Don't you know it's violation?<br>It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
>Never gonna let you take my world from me.<br>The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
>But you ain't comin' in.<p>

Shed the light on all the ones who never thought they would become  
>A father, mother asking why this world can be so cold.<p>

Doesn't come down when she calls,  
>"It's time for breakfast."<br>The memories begin to fall.  
>She asks, "When will I be free?"<p>

All these lives that you've been taking,  
>Deep inside, my heart is breaking.<br>Broken homes from separation.  
>Don't you know it's violation?<br>It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
>Never gonna let you take my world from me.<br>The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
>But you ain't comin' in.<p>

All these lives that you've been taking,  
>Deep inside, my heart is breaking.<br>All these lives that you've been taking,  
>Deep inside, my heart is breaking.<br>All these lives that you've been taking,  
>Deep inside, my heart is breaking.<br>The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
>The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,<br>But you ain't comin' in."

"Thank you California!" We all shouted as we walked off stage to the dressing rooms.

Normal POV

Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Loki, and Jellal walked down the hall to their dressing rooms. The rooms were all grouped together at the end of the hall.

Jellal went to go find their manager, and Grey and Gajeel went to find something to eat. Loki said he would be somewhere in the building trying to find a pretty girl to flirt with. "Pervert." Natsu muttered as he walked into his room. He closed the door behind him as he stripped his shirt off.

He threw it into a nearby chair and put on a baggy T with the Fairy tail symbol on it."California down.. one more American stop to go.." Natsu said. His mind drifted towards the home he left in Magnolia. He missed his studio friends. Other than his band mates. He missed Mirajane's cooking, and most of all he missed the little transportation he's had to use. It was so much less than now. He would practically get sick 24/7 if it weren't for his motion sickness arm pads and his motion sickness pills.

He grabbed his bags and headed to his bands' bus where everyone else met him. They drove to the airport and boarded the plane." New York, here we come." Natsu said as they took off down the runway.

After several hours of listening to Natsu gag and cough from his motion sickness, the band finally landed in New York.

They had to use a private runway, and jet, because the normal one was to crowded with fans to use. They tried to stay under the radar until they arrived at the stadium where they were going to perform.

Natsu kept begging their band manager , Erza, for another motion sickness patch for the drive to the stadium, but she denied again saying, "You only have one left. You need to save it until we can get you more." He only whined in response.

Grey and Loki winced as they watched Erza knock Natsu unconscious and make Gajeel carry him to the car where he is put in the very back.

The car ride was short. So short that when they arrived at the stadium Natsu was still asleep with drool barely running down his chin.

"That's sick." Grey declared matter-of-factly as he strode past the few fans that figured out the band enters through the back.

"Yup. Someone should clean that up before the fans see." Loki sighed as he looked from Natsu to the small crowd being held back by the safety fence.

"Indeed." Erza said suddenly appearing by Grey at the stadium entrance. Loki blanched and looked at Gajeel. "Don't look at me. I ain't goin anywhere near _that_." Gajeel said scowling at the sleeping singer. He began trudging away with Jellal following instantly.

"_Fine~."_ Loki sighed. He pulled of paper towel from his bag and shoved it into Natsu's gaping mouth. "There." Loki said said triumphantly. "Now. WAKE! UP!"He yelled into Natsu's ear. "AH!" *THUMP* "Geez Natsu! Watch the face!" Loki said as he looked at the dent in the door where his face used to be.

Once Natsu realized who woke him up he dropped his fist. "Don't scare me like that! And why was there a paper towel roll in my mouth?" Natsu asked eyeing the roll of paper in his lap.

"I used it to wipe the drool from your face." Loki said nonchalantly as he shrugged and began to walk away. "Come on. We need to start rehearsing." Loki declared.

Finally the concert started. The first song was slow to get the crowd warmed up.(please look up the songs when I give only their names, thank you! Kiss tomorrow goodbye by Luke Brian.)

The next song got faster and changed genre.(Rude by Bruno Mars) the next 2 were (Grenade by Bruno and undefeated by Daughtry). The crowd went wild as the band bowed and ran off stage.

As they were walking back down the hall to the dressing rooms, Natsu found a small food stand open, and went to get something hot. He ran ahead, and when his band member went to catch up they ran into a couple of girls, or the girls ran into them….

**Hey guys thanks for reading and sorry about not writing the lyrics to most of the songs. If I did that it would take too long. But anyway thank you for reading and check out my other fanfiction, The Unexpected!**


End file.
